Video game systems have become extremely popular in recent years, particularly the systems designed for home use. These video game systems typically include a console containing a power supply, CPU, and software for operating the console. The console typically includes an interface for reading a storage medium (e.g., a CD-ROM) containing the software for a particular game, a video interface for coupling with a display, and one or more controller interfaces for coupling with one or more game controllers. Over the years, different game controllers have been developed which enable a user to interact with the video games by manipulating the various inputs provided on the controller. Typically, the game console will be sold bundled with a generic controller for use with the majority of games compatible with that console. This generic controller may include several directional control buttons and several multi-purpose buttons. These buttons may operate as simple electrical switches indicating one of two states (e.g., pressed or not pressed) or may communicate an analog signal indicating a variety of states (e.g., how far a joystick is moved from center).
In some cases, specialized controllers for particular games or particular types of games have been developed in order to provide an increased sense a realism for the user. For example, one controller for use with driving simulation games includes a steering wheel, a shifter, and foot-operated pedals. Another controller for use with first person shooter games is shaped like a gun and includes a trigger for controlling the firing of a weapon on screen. These video game controllers must be entertaining to use, while being sufficiently durable so as to survive extended use. However, because these specialized controllers are only used with a limited number of game titles, the controllers cannot be prohibitively expensive to make.
The guitar is a very popular musical instrument, particularly among young adults, who are also a prime demographic for video games. Electric guitars utilize electromagnetic pickups, which sense the vibrations of the guitar strings electronically and route an electronic signal to an amplifier and speaker. Some electric guitars include a tremolo arm (sometimes referred to as whammy bars or vibrato bars) to alter the sound of the guitar. These tremolo arms are attached to the bridge and/or tailpiece of an electric guitar to enable the player to quickly vary the tension of the strings temporarily, thereby changing the pitch to create a vibrato, portamento, or pitch bend effect.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a video game controller that simulates the operation of a guitar while being realistic, entertaining, durable, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.